stag-party
by unnombrecualquiera
Summary: *Translation from Spanish to English. sorry for the spelling errors. I'm not used to write in English.* Within three days Casey and Dawson will marry, Antonio and some boys of house 51. carried (before persuade Dawson) to Casey these past three days for to spend their last moments from unmarried together. Hope you like


When he saw Severide enter through the front door 51 that smile , he was not sure whether to be afraid or not, had three days to he and Dawson got

intermarry. And his friend and groomsman, was preparing his bachelor party .

- Caaaasey ! - singing Severide , approaching and passing the arm for his left shoulder. - tonight we get out

- Where - Casey asked with fear

- You do not worry - Severide started walking taking with he to Casey

- But ... - Casey followed

- Trust me - . Ended Lieutenant Brown - Hey , Dawson ! - Called his amigo Paramedic, which was going down to the ambulance. - I'm going to kidnap your boyfriend some days.

- Some days. ¿ are how many days? - asked Dawson .

- ¿about three days? - He asked with an innocent smile Severide .

- THREE DAYS! - exclaimed the couple at a time

- Hey , Hey , keep calm. - Severide raised his hands

- you've really said keep calm? ? We married in three days - Dawson yelled , drawing the attention of the other firefighters.

- I know, but we will bring back in time . - Severide was beginning to be afraid of this woman

- Who will bring back in time? - Dawson said very slowly , controlling anger .

- Well ... - Severide looked around , seeing as almost all his companions were afraid of Dawson . - Eh ... The boss , Mills, Herrmann and Antonio.

- You knew something ? - He turned to her future husband

- I - I knew nothing - Casey stammered

- Gabby calm down. Kelly will not let anything bad happen to Matt - . Shay said

- This well . - Dawson said. she kissed Casey and walked away from them. - I'll talk to my brother .

- Is this my problem or Dawson changed. - asked Herrmann

- Gabby is nervous. We married in three days. - Casey commented

About fifteen minutes later Antonio approached to Severide

- Hello , have you seen my sister - asked Antonio confused - she sent me a message , saying he has to see me urgently did something happen ?

- Will see ... - started the

- Antonio , come out now. - said Dawson taking his brother's arm and taking him with her out of the station

- Sorry. -said Severide

Other than that , nothing happened remarkable in the house 51, finally the time came in which Severide , and Antonio (Severide was afraid to go alone ) went to pick up Casey home, to begin the journey to celebrate the bachelor party.

- We better he comes to me in one piece and on time - they scolded them Dawson

- Yes sister - said Antonio grasping the left arm of Casey

- Where you going to him? - Asked grabbing the other arm of her fiance

- That's a surprise . - answered immediately Antonio

- It will do a farewell, in the plan Hangover - asked Dawson

- I hope not . - Laughed Severide

- Not funny, Severide . - say Dawson pushing Casey into to house .

- Gabby , dear , nothing will happen , neither Kelly nor the boys will let anything bad happen to my. Also the Boss and your brother will be there. - Casey said

- I promise we will take care in Mat. - Severide said with innocent face

- Call me when you get there - Dawson said loosening the arm that had about Casey.

- I love you. - Casey said and kissing to Dawson grabbed the backpack. - We'll arrive on time

- Shay then come to stay with you a these days . - Said Severide

- Great ! - Gabby grinned letting go, not before made them swear that they will arrive on time .

Casey, Antonio and Severide met with the other three home Herrmann, as they were going in in your car and began this journey , after a couple of hours of driving, they stopped at a small hotel , one floor with views lake Michigan. they managed to get a suite, in which where to stay together ,Casey went to the reception, he did not have coverage, and called to Dawson to let you know they were well. They were changed and went to sleep to prepare for the next day. were so tired that they woke up late the next day ,once they breakfasted , they began to enjoy the day. They went fishing, them did to hiking, even Mills was thrown into the water, it was dark when they returned to the hotel for dinner, they watched the television while they drank beer and ate snacks

- I have a surprise. -said Severide pulling the backpack your Xbox

- What games you have - asked Casey

- Mmm ... GTA V , Call of Duty, Assassin's Creed ... - said them

-You 're my hero - Casey laughed

So spent about five hours, were playing, laughing, eating and drinking, the end gradually they every going to sleep.

About four in the morning, the chief Boden rose to go to the bathroom when he saw smoke in the room, looked around the room to see if there was a fire in the room, but seeing nothing, leaned out the door and almost had a heart attack from what I saw. The hall was on fire, neighbors were fleeing their rooms.

- GUYS, WAKE UP. NOW. Cried Boden

- What happens - asked Severide

-Fire. Boden -simply said, immediately they wake up and they put to work. -if any victim. I don't want heroics, since we are here without our suits and are unprotected. Severide, Casey and Antonio go to right, Mills, Herrmann and I go to left. We will help whoever we can and be very careful. Come on!

- Fireman, Shout! - Cried the chief Boden.

- Help, we are here. - heard when he opened the last door. -Guys, here is someone. - called his companions, who was looking in the other rooms.

The three companions entered the room and saw a mother with a baby. Both very scared.

- Come on, lady,we gotta get outta here. - Herrmann said grabbing the woman by the arm. -Everything will be fine

- I thought you were firefighters said Mrs.

- we are firefighters in Chicago, let's get out of here. - Mills said.

- anyone here?-heard a man shout from inside a room, Casey, Severide and Antonio, who were coming down the hall, Casey, Severide and Antonio heard a man screaming from inside a room, they were coming down the hall, They came where the man was shouting...

- Sir, are you hurt? - Severide asked, while Antonio and Casey looked about the room.

- No, just get me out of here. -said the man.

- are we all right? - asked a firefighter

- Yes, we´re well . I'm Wallace Boden, chief of the house 51 of Chicago, we made a first sweep to extract the victims, in theory don't is nobody inside, but, to not be protected with fire suits, I would not know said. -said Boden

- I'm Jake Robbins, thank you very much for your help boss. - given the Boden hand.

- By the way, can you tell me the time? - Ask Boden

- Clear. - Look at the clock.- quarter to eight

- What - Casey exclaimed scared -. Makes an hour and a half we had to be out!. I will not go, I will not arrive in time, I will not arrive in time...

- What happens to him - asked Jake

- We need to get in 2 hours to Chicago for he. - Mills show Casey . -Get marry

- Okay, this is what we do, this house fire, don´t has almost no calls, indeed, it is the first call in 5 days, so we can take you to the next house, which is about an hour or so, I know someone can take you to Chicago if he is not busy.

- From there, I can call my colleagues to come and get us. Thank you very much for your help, really - Said Antonio

- I owe you my life. - Casey hugged Jake

- If you're on Chicago feel free to come to the 51

- The companions are for this, no matter what house we are, we have to help each other. - Jake smiled. - And congratulations man. - He told Casey.

They did so. grab all their costumes car trunk of Herrmann and Jake take them to the next house. There they dressed in wedding clothes and they got into the van of the police of Chicago where Lindsay was expecting them.

- Thank you. - Antonio said. - ¿can you do that my sister does not kill me?

- Thank you. - Antonio said. - ¿can you do that my sister does not kill me?

- course - said Lindsay- Subid, Hey- Hey honey. - she kissed Severide

- Are you together - asked Herrmann

- Yes, a few weeks ago, she's my date. - laughed Severide

- There will be nowhere where have the date if we do not arrive in time. - Casey said. - Please let us go.

Once they were all inside the car, Lindsay turned on the sirens and they returned to Chicago. Against all odds they arrived on time.

-Why have you come into a police car? - Gabriela Casey asked to Antonio in the wedding banquet. - ¿You know what?, I do not want to know

End


End file.
